Rainy Days
by Lovely x3
Summary: I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain.  But more importantly, I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain by you.  LillyXOliver Oneshot!


**A/N: Here's another Loliver OneShot by me! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

"Oh my gosh! Oliver, the waves are amazing today! Come on, you have to surf!" Lilly exclaimed.

Oliver sighed. "Lil, it's gonna rain. Look at those clouds."

Lilly glanced up then gave her best friend and crush a pleading look.

"Oh, okay. Let's go," Oliver gave in.

Lilly's face lit up with a smile. She grabbed his hand and they ran down the beach together.

After surfing, the two friends emerged from the water.

"You were right. Those waves were awesome!" Oliver said.

"I told you," Lilly replied, absentmindedly lacing her fingers with his.

They walked to Lilly's house, deciding which movie to watch. They arrived at the house and walked up the stairs to Lilly's bedroom.

Lilly grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She threw the remote to her TV at Oliver who was now sitting on the bed.

"Get your wet butt off my bed! There are probably some of your clothes somewhere here," she told him, walking off to the bathroom.

After changing and combing her long blonde hair, she exited the bathroom to find Oliver channel surfing on her bed. He was wearing a blue Under Armor shirt and basketball shorts. She admired his muscular upper body. His biceps were perfectly chiseled and his abs were six perfect bulges.

She stopped ogling long enough to plop next to Oliver on her bed. She rested her head on his broad shoulder and inhaled the scent of his cologne.

"The movie should be in the DVD player. Just press play," she told him gently.

He did as she told him and took a strand of her hair and wound it around his index finger. "Your hair is really soft," he told her.

She grinned. "Yours isn't so bad either," she replied as she gently massaged the back of his neck.

This was normal for the two friends. They were so used to being this close.

Lilly found a tight spot in Oliver's neck. She pressed her fingers a little harder into his skin as he closed his brown eyes. His muscles slowly loosened. She moved her hand up to his head and combed through his hair with her fingers.

She felt his hand move to her neck to repeat the favor. She relaxed and closed her eyes just as he had done. Her muscles released and she let out a soft moan.

He grinned. She let out a long breath. Her deep blue eyes fluttered open. She smiled, and then kissed his cheek. She let her lips linger there for a moment, hoping her donut of a best friend would see all the signs. The signs that she was constantly flirting.

But he just grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong? You just got a neck rub from the hottest guy you will ever meet," Oliver said.

No kidding, she thought. "Whatever, Oken. You just wish you were hot," she replied. She leaned back to laugh, but fell off the bed.

"Oh jeez Lilly, are you okay?" Oliver asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah, sure. Never better," she muttered. He offered his hand to her. She gratefully took it. She was about to pull herself up, but Oliver effortlessly pulled her back onto the soft bed.

"Thanks! I'm hungry. Let's go get something from the kitchen," Lilly offered, grabbing Oliver's hand and dragging him down the stairs.

She opened the refrigerator. "What do you want?"

"Cheese," he replied simply. Lilly gave him a funny look but tossed a bag of Swiss cheese at him.

"Hmm. How about yogurt… low-fat definitely. I need to loose a few pounds," she thought out loud.

"Stop it Lilly. You're perfect and beautiful just the way you are," Oliver told her.

Woah, did he just call her beautiful?

She shook it off and dipped her spoon into the yogurt.

He snatched the container away from her. "I mean it Lilly. You're perfect."

She blushed. "Whatever, Oliver. I'll just eat an apple."

Oliver nodded his approval then ate a spoonful of her yogurt.

"Oliver Oken! Put that down!" she exclaimed.

"Nope. It's good," he replied, backing up out of Lilly's reach. He saw the sparkle in her eyes. He knew exactly what she was going to do. He turned and ran out the front door.

Lilly was a fast runner, but Oliver was faster. They heard a rumble of thunder and it began to rain. Lilly was still determined to catch Oliver though.

He had paused to look up at the dark clouds. This gave Lilly plenty of time to come up behind Oliver and swiftly take the small container out of his hands.

She turned to run, but was stopped by two arms encircling her waist. She quickly spun around to face Oliver.

"Lilly, I meant it when I said you were perfect. You are the most amazing person I have ever met," he told her. Then he leaned in.

Is he going to kiss me? She thought.

Oliver's mind was flowing with thoughts. He had cracked. There was no turning back. Lilly stood on her tiptoes and closed the gap between them, much to Oliver's surprise. She had waited so long for this.

After a few moments, she pulled away. "You know what, Ollie? I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain. But more importantly, I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain by you."

He laughed. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that."

He crashed his lips upon hers once more. The kiss was full of passion, just like the couple that was sharing this perfect moment together.


End file.
